Gone Too Soon
by dppokegirl23
Summary: MJ tribute. An inter-dimensional funeral for a friend.


Gone Too Soon

Me: I just saw the news yesterday…

Dianne: Yeah. So just for this one crossover fic, none of us are gonna fight.

DISCLAIMER: Like I always said, I don't own anything...

NOTE: This is placed in ST: Legacy's Mark, post-Blackout, CSI Alternate Season 9, that kind of stuff. Slight homosexuality here coming from the Hetalia characters.

* * *

France was always a pervert. He never missed a moment to grope breasts, butts, private parts, everything.

But he'd never do so when someone he knew and loved died. That was the case with Joan of Arc.

Now it was the case with America's Michael Jackson. He didn't know what made him like the man (it was rumored that Jackson was even more of a pervert than France himself) but he guessed it was when he first met him.

_Like a comet  
Blazing 'cross the evening sky  
Gone too soon _

He'd never forget his first meeting with the legendary King of Pop in 1988.

"Sir?" France stared at the smiling African-American in a sparkling suit. "You must be Francis Bonnefoy. I'm Michael Jackson."

Michael held out his white-gloved hand. France shook it in response.

"Oui, I am Francis Bonnefoy."

Now France stared at the pale body in the coffin. He still couldn't absorb the news.

* * *

Gil Grissom wasn't much of a big fan of Michael Jackson. So why did he drag the CSI's and Sara into the inter-universal funeral?

Maybe because he once met the legend himself.

_Like a rainbow  
Fading in the twinkling of an eye  
Gone too soon _

He still remembered the day when he talked to Michael.

"You're Gilbert Grissom, right? CSI Level One?" he had asked, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

"Yes, I am." Grissom didn't see a single shiny suit on him. Instead, Michael had on plain jeans, a T-shirt with the autographs of his fellow singers (he had done We Are The World by then) and sunglasses, because it was so d*mn hot when they met in Los Angeles.

"I heard a lot about you. You might become the supervisor of a CSI team someday." Michael had smiled his crooked grin.

"Oh, I doubt it." Grissom returned with a half-smile.

They had kept in touch over all these years, and now…now the King of Pop was gone.

* * *

Cheska had never actually met Michael Jackson in the flesh, but she could attest to at least having created a self-aware hologram of him.

"Well, aren't you late for your dancing lesson?" Michael smiled at her as she put on her loafers.

_Shiny and sparkly  
And splendidly bright  
Here one day  
Gone one night _

"Sorry, Mikey, but I had duties to attend to. You know being an ensign."

Michael laughed. "You're still trying to do the moonwalk, aren't you?"

"It's not my fault mine doesn't look like yours!" And they laughed together.

Now the body in the coffin shocked her to her very bone.

* * *

Ned sat in the far back, careful not to touch anything dead, which included the person in the glass-covered coffin in front of them all.

He had met Michael once as well, when the then-48-year-old came inside the Pie Hole._  
_

_Like the loss of sunlight  
On a cloudy afternoon  
Gone too soon _

"How may I—are you the King of Pop?"

"Shhh. I'm hiding right now. I'd like an apple pie, like Mom used to make." Michael smiled as Ned gave him his order.

"Thanks. La Toya told me your restaurant was the best restaurant around. I hear you might have a secret recipe or something. Care to tell me?" Ned shook his head, smiling modestly.

"Oh, but we just serve pies. The secret ingredient is making it from your heart."

"Well, you put your whole heart into it. It's pretty delicious."

* * *

As each one stared at the body in the coffin, memories came, rushing their minds like floods, and a few, who had only interacted with him through holodeck activities or music, remembered him as well.

Like a castle  
Built upon a sandy beach  
Gone too soon

Like a perfect flower  
That is just beyond your reach  
Gone too soon

Each one had a story to share about him. The ones above were only but a few. There were many more, remembering his backstage smiles and ballads, not the energetic songs.

Born to amuse, to inspire, to delight  
Here one day  
Gone one night

Like a sunset  
Dying with the rising of the moon  
Gone too soon  
Gone too soon

And each one missed Michael Jackson, the King of Pop. And as the coffin lowered onto the Earth, France, America, England, Philippines, Gil Grissom, Warrick Brown, Sara Sidle, Cheska Salcrenia, James Kirk, Kathryn Janeway, Ned Greene, Charlotte "Chuck" Charles, Emerson Cod, Will Vandom, Matt Olsen and everyone else around shed a tear and dropped a flower into the Earth.

_Gone too soon_

_RIP_

_MICHAEL JACKSON_

_Thrill the heavens, Mike._

* * *

Me: I know it was short. Just three memories. But believe me, those memories are but a few of many more. This was really hard to make as well. Rest in Peace, Michael.

Everyone: Rest In Peace.


End file.
